The Return
by Star Convoy
Summary: Some freinds and enemies of Sonics return and a new adventure begins. *Finished! Please review*
1. Who am I?

The return  
  
By Star Convoy  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my fan made character the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Authors note: This takes place after Sonic Adventure 2  
  
Sonic was looking out one of the windows one the shuttle they took to the ARK. Him and his friends Tails Knuckles Amy and Omochao had teamed up with their once enemies Shadow Rouge and Eggman to save the Earth from destruction. But he was bummed out right now. Shadow, the ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik had sacrificed himself destroying the prototype of the ultimate life form project the Biolizard and saving the Earth.  
  
Sonic heard someone walking towards him and saw Amy the girl who loved to follow him wherever he went behind him. "What's the matter Sonic? You're never like this after an adventure." "I knew you'd think something was wrong. It's Shadow that's bothering me. I can't help but think I was responsible for his death by asking him to help me fight the Biolizard." "I feel a little bit responsible for his death too. I was the one who convinced him to help us." Sonic was taken back by this. He never thought Amy would say something like this. "Trust me Amy you weren't responsible for his death in any way. I was the one who asked him to fight alongside me. I just wonder why he didn't use Chaos Control." Spoke Sonic his voice lowering. Amy walked up to him and hugged him. "What's this for?" He asked. "I thought you needed a hug." Sonic looked at her and returned the embrace and he whispered to her. "Yeah I needed it."  
  
After a few moments they broke their embrace and went to the cockpit since they were nearing Earth. Sonic turned to the window and looked out once more and said "Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy did the same and followed Sonic. "So when are we going to re-enter?" Asked Sonic as he stepped into the cockpit. "In a few moments Sonic so buckle up." Responded the young two tailed Fox Tails. Sonic and the rest did so and returned to a hero's welcome. Sonic decided to take the podium first since he had something to say before he told about the adventure. "Unfortunately one of us could not be here. Shadow the Hedgehog, ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik sacrificed himself to save this planet. And I hope that right now he's in a better place."  
  
A figure had been wandering the woods for some time. The figure did not know who he was; he didn't know anything for that matter. All he remembered was that he was here wherever this place was and he didn't know how he got here. The figure was weak and did not know what to do. He found a building and walked towards it and a person appeared. The person ran over to the figure and helped him stand up.  
  
"Who are you?" The person who was a female by her voice asked. "I don't know who I am or what I am." "I can tell you that you're a Hedgehog but as to who you are I can't. How long have you been out here." He pointed at the sun and said. "That thing went from there to here twice. "You've been out here for two days? You must be dehydrated I gotta get you some water." The female explained in a concerned voice while helping him inside. 


	2. Learning all over again.

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made character the rest belong to Sega.  
  
The female helped the Hedgehog into her house and onto the couch. She ran into the kitchen and came in with a jug full of water. "Drink this." The Hedgehog did as he was told and drank the water. The Hedgehog looked at a mirror on one of the walls and looked at himself. "Does looking at your reflection bring back any memories?" "No. Even looking at myself helps me. I can't remember my own name. What is your name?" "I'm Maria the Hedgehog, but you can call me Mary." "Maria, I know that name from somewhere." "Maybe you know a Maria but you can't remember her." "Maybe. I just don't remember. If only I could. I need to learn many things again until I remember everything."  
  
"I know. First I can tell you that you're a Black Hedgehog with some White and Red mixed in." "What is Black Red and White?" "They're colors this is Black, and this is White and this is Red." Spoke Mary pointing to several parts of his body. "You are Red" "Yes I am. And this house is brown and the plants outside are green." "What color is this?" He asked looking at the side of the Television. "That's Gray." "What is this?" "It's a Television. People use it to see what's going on in the world and to watch shows that are entertaining." "Could you show me?" "Yes." They sat on the couch and started watching TV with Mary explaining things to him.  
  
Sonic and his fellow hero's were with the president discussing how to be rewarded. "Now Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, I'm nit sure how to reward you for saving us so I'll ask what you want." "I don't need any, saving the world was my reward." Spoke Sonic. "Me too." "Me three I just went along on the adventure so I could restore the Master Emerald." "OK now tails I can give you some equipment to use in your workshop." "Wah hoo!" The president laughed at the young Fox's enthusiasm and turned to Eggman. "I can give you some computers so you can work on your robots and not try to conquer the world." "Don't worry I've reformed and I won't conquer the world." Eggman took a device out of his pocket and gave it to president. "Here are the access codes for my base in the desert. Use these and the guards will let you through." The president looked at Rouge and said, "I know what you want." He took out a small chest filled with jewels. "I was hoping you wouldn't forget about these." The president dismissed them and started making arrangements for the equipment to be delivered to Eggman and Tails.  
  
Mary had had a long day with the Hedgehog. She had taught him almost everything all over again. She taught him how to grind since his shoes had black marks from grinding on them. She had taught him about eating, sleeping, and about day and night. It was late now and they had to sleep. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." "I don't mind. Good night Mary." "Good night." The Hedgehog stirred in bed at around midnight he was seeing a hallway with alarms going off and people yelling. He sees a young woman and he hears himself yelling Maria and he sees himself in a capsule. He hears the woman speak, "Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me, for a better future. For all the people who live on that planet give them a chance too be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow I know you can do it, that's the reason you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."  
  
He woke up sweating and Mary came in. "Are you all right?" "Yes. I think I remembered something from my past." "What did you remember?" "I heard people yelling. I saw a human, I think she might have been that Maria I knew. She told me to give the people who live on that planet a chance to be happy, and she called me Shadow." "That must be your name, your name must be Shadow." "I would think so. What planet does she mean?" "I think she means Earth, this planet. But the only way you could have been off planet is on the ARK. But it was shut down fifty years ago." "If it was then why do I remember it?" "I don't know, lets see if we can figure it out I the morning." Shadow turned over and went back to sleep. Maria looked at him and wondered, could he be the ultimate life form Shadow? It would explain the ring on his arm the technology on his shoes and why he had hover shoes. She decided to figure it out tomorrow and went back to sleep. 


	3. The adventure begins

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made character the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Shadow had gotten up a little before Maria did and was watching the news. "Morning Mary" "Morning Shadow. What's on the news?" "They are talking about those hero's who saved the Earth." Maria sat next to him and watched. The reporter was announcing the names of the hero's and an image of each one appeared. As she mentioned the name Shadow the Hedgehog the Shadow watching the news jumped up "That's me! I'm the hero they think is dead!" "I thought you might be, the air shoes, the equipment, the memories of the ARK, it all makes sense." " I have to go there I'm supposed to be with them!" Shadow bolted to the door and stopped when Maria asked him to wait up. "I'm coming with you. You don't know your way around the city I do." "All right you can come now let's go!" The two Hedgehogs bolted out the door and quickly entered the city.  
  
The two Hedgehogs were making their way through the city by using the alleys and back roads. If anyone saw Shadow they would freak out. They were about halfway there when they heard a GUN robot nearby. "Quick into this old warehouse it might not see us." The GUN robot took a quick look and left seeing nobody in there. After it left Shadow and Maria got out of the empty boxes they hid in and continued on their way uninterrupted. They had almost reached the building the hero's were in when they saw a strange craft throw something, which exploded. "Someone's attacking we've got to help them!" Shadow quickly headed to the building Maria following.  
  
"You picked a wonderful time to get attack! You've just given us away!" Yelled Eggman at the assailant. "At least I got here! Now quick hand me that blue Chaos Emerald!" Responded a mechanical voice. Eggman gave him the emerald and the machine inserted it into the hole in its stomach. "The power, it's incredible! I am now invincible!" Eggman had grabbed the gray emerald and went to grab another when the door kicked in, Sonic stood ready for action. "I knew we couldn't trust you Eggman! Now drop the Chaos Emerald!" "Did you really think I would do this alone? I have an old friend with me." Eggman moved and the machine stepped forward revealing it self to be a Blue Hedgehog.  
  
"Metal Sonic? But I deactivated you!" "Or so you thought Sonic! As you see I'm still functional, and with the Chaos Emerald, invincible!" Sonic was about to say something when a yellow streak nailed him, that streak was a Black and Red Hedgehog. "Drop the emeralds!" "I don't know how you survived Shadow but it doesn't matter! Let's go Metal Sonic we must get back to base!" Metal Sonic activated his jets and both took off. Metal Sonic turned around and fired a beam at the Master Emerald and shattered it. Eggman and Metal Sonic quickly gathered some of the pieces and left. Sonic looked at Shadow and asked. "What the hell is going on here?" "I think I can help answer that" Sonic turned and saw a Red female hedgehog in a Red shirt and White shorts. "Well let's go in and sit down to talk." 


	4. Eggman's plan.

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made character the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Sonic and his friends had just heard all of Shadow and Maria's story. "So you don't remember how you survived?" "No Sonic I don't. I don't know how I could have survived." Omochao floated towards Shadow and answered his question. "You had used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to become Hyper Shadow. When you fell you might have used Chaos Control." "What is Chaos Control?" Knuckles walked over and handed him the green Chaos Emerald. "This might jog your memory."  
  
Shadow looked at it for a short time. "I'm beginning to remember, I took it from a metal room, I got to the highway and fought some robots. I land on one, you're there Sonic, I'm talking with you, you call me a fake Hedgehog. I use Chaos Control; I'm on another building, Now I'm on ARK, showing Eggman the eclipse cannon. That's all I remember." "It seems he remembers bits and pieces." Knuckles pointed out. He was about to say something when a pool of water with pieces of the Master Emerald sloshed in. The water formed a humanoid shape and gave the pieces to Knuckles. "You've gotta take care of the Emerald better Knucks, You know how I hate it when the island falls into the sea. "Thanks Chaos." "Got a bucket I can stay in?" Tails reached behind the couch and pulled out a bucket, which Chaos jumped into.  
  
Shadow and Maria had confused looks on their faces. "What was that?" asked Shadow. "That's Chaos he helps me guard the Master Emerald. But usually he can't help with finding the pieces when it shatters because he is floating in the ocean. Good thing the current brought him here and he found these." Knuckles spoke holding three green pieces of the large gem. They all heard some vans and police cars pull up. "Oh boy the Cops and News are here, Shadow is gonna be one hell of a shock." "Definitely Sonic but I think me and Maria can explain that." The group walked towards the hole in the wall to meet the press and police.  
  
Eggman walked with Metal Sonic to the launch bay that he had constructed a short time ago. "How is the Construction on my new Death Egg coming along?" "Very well doctor. It's been slow since you left to use Chaos but it's almost complete." Eggman looked at the large Egg-shaped ship which had eyes and a mustache like he did. He looked and noticed one small section was almost done. "How long before it is done?" "twenty hours and we'll be ready for launch as soon as we can get the Chaos Emeralds." 'Yes. Where are the others I ordered you to build?" Metal Sonic pulled a lever and a wall opened showing several robots that looked like Sonic and his companions. He gloated with delight and placed the Gray Chaos Emerald into the Metal Amy's stomach. "Soon I will have an invincible army and a weapon to conquer the world!" Eggman laughed with delight and Metal Sonic joined in the laughter.  
  
Sonic was bummed out again and looked out side his window. It was ten o' four and everyone went to sleep four minutes ago. He heard his door open and he saw Tails and Amy step in. "We need to talk Sonic." Amy said with concern in her voice. Tails stepped in and spoke next. "Amy told me about how you felt you were responsible for Shadow's death when we were coming home from ARK." Sonic looked at them and he showed little interest. "We think that with the way you've been acting your blaming yourself for his amnesia. "Your right I am. If I didn't ask him to help us this wouldn't have happened." Tails eyes narrowed at Sonic. "If you didn't have him help us we all could have been dead by now and damnit Sonic it wasn't your fault!"  
  
Sonic and Amy both took a step back. They never expected the kind young Fox to say something like this. Sonic thought for a second and looked at them "You know what, you're right. I've been kicking myself for this when I shouldn't be. I did all I could and that was it, and if I didn't ask him we would've lost! I was not responsible for this!" Tails gave a, "Yeah!" And Amy gave him a hug. Tails looked at them and said "I think I'll leave you two alone, good night." "Good night Tails." Responded the two in unison. Sonic looked at Amy and asked " You thought I needed this again?" "No. I just wanted to now that you're back to normal." Sonic and Amy climbed into bed and both went to sleep holding each other. 


	5. Formulating a plan

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made character the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Sonic woke up and looked towards the clock and saw it was seven o' four. He turned his head and looked down to see Amy smiling at him. "You just get up too?" "No, I've been up since seven and I've spent the past four minutes looking at you." She closed her eyes and moved a little closer to Sonic. Sonic leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Weren't expecting that were you?" "No, but I was wishing for it." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. They both got up and went downstairs.  
  
When Sonic and Amy got downstairs they saw that Maria was the only one besides them who was up. "Morning Sonic, Amy." "Morning. Everybody else still asleep?" "No Sonic, Shadow and Omochao left an hour ago to do some training." Sonic gulped, this could not be a good thing. He heard the door open and he saw a very tired looking Shadow walk in. Following behind him was Omochao who had a small shirt on that said coach.  
  
Maria walked over to Shadow and asked, "Are you OK?" "Yeah just tired. I had to go over everything, homing attack, spin dash, everything." "You must be tired, come on lets get some more sleep." She and Shadow walked down the hall to their room. "I think Maria is in love with him." Omochao spoke. "Definitely. And I think Shadow is interested in her too." "Are you sure Sonic?" "I'm sure Amy, and I'm sure that his feelings will change when he gets his memory back." Omochao looked down at him. "There is a chance that he will remember what happened when he was amnesiac. And I hope this case is one of them." Sonic and Amy both nodded in agreement.  
  
Metal Sonic was walking to the construction site where he saw Metal Amy yelling at a construction robot. After she had finished yelling he approached her. "Seeing as you've scared all the construction robots when you notice them making a mistake I'm thinking of having Eggman make you efficiency officer." She glared at him "If you saw all the mistakes these stupid things make you would scream too! I swear if I could I'd smash them with my hammer but I know how angry you and the boss would get." "Yes especially me. How's Metal Knuckles doing?" "Last I checked he was almost finished checking the power relay's."  
  
Metal Sonics communicator started beeping and he answered it. "This is Metal Tails, All Badniks and weapons are at peak efficiency, and Metal Shadow has been completed." "I copy, now go back and recharge." He looked up and saw the Tornado, which Metal Tails was integrated into fly by. The only way to tell Tails was once separate is the wiring, which attached him to the transformable plane. Metal Sonic walked away and smiled to himself. Now that the Death Egg was complete and everything was at peak performance the conquering of Earth could begin as soon as they had the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Sonic had gathered everyone to formulate a plan to find Eggman and stop his plot. "I've tried using the other Emeralds to find the two Eggman has but it's no use. Either he's in space or he's found a way to mask their energy signatures." "He couldn't have taken them into space. The president launched some spy Satellites that can look all around the globe and if he took them there we would know." "Then what are we going to do Sonic?" "Easy Shadow, we each are going to take a Chaos Emerald, we are going to protect each one to make sure Eggman doesn't get them. It's too dangerous to leave them in one place."  
  
Knuckles spoke up; "I won't take one since I've got to find the pieces of the Master Emerald. I'm sure Amy will enjoy going on an adventure for once." Sonic looked in Amy's direction and asked, "Well Amy?" "I'll join I'm tired of being left behind while you guys have all the fun." She spoke taking out her large hammer. Sonic took the emeralds and handed them to everyone. He gave Shadow the green one, Rouge got the purple one, Amy took the red one, Tails took the yellow one, and Sonic took the light blue Emerald.  
  
While Tails was preparing the Tornado everybody was doing some last minute talking and training. When Maria took Shadow aside Sonic Amy and Omochao listened in on what the two were saying. "Shadow, I want you to promise me something." "Yes Maria." "I want you to promise me that after this is all over you'll stop by my house." Shadow leaned a little closer and spoke to her, "I will, you can be sure of that." The two moved closer and hugged each other. Sonic looked at Amy and Omochao and said, "Now I really hope that he remembers what happened when he gets his memory back." The other two nodded in agreement. Tails spoke up, "Hey guys Tornado's all done we gotta go!" Shadow and the others all waved goodbye to Maria before they took off. As she watched them she whispered to herself, "Be careful Shadow." 


	6. First fight

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega  
  
AN: '' represents thoughts.  
  
Sonic was now bored out of his mind. He and the others were searching the islands for Eggman's base and they had found nothing. This island was the ninth they scanned including the small one they had to land on because Knuckles had to find the pieces of the Master Emerald. Fortunately, the island was so small that Knuckles practically scanned the whole thing looking for the Emerald pieces. So far them and GUN who was scouting the mainland found nothing.  
  
He heard Tails calling on his communicator, "Hey guys I've got Emerald readings, regroup at my coordinates." Sonic broke into a sprint to where Tails was. When they all got their Tails pointed to a nearby cliff The Emerald readings are over there." When he said that Metal Sonic appeared. "Are you and your friends ready to die Sonic?" "You can't handle all of us!" Sonic yelled to him. As he said that Metal Amy appeared, "That's why he's got allies!" Metal Knuckles popped out of a hole in the ground, "And we're ready to kick some butt!" A blue plane appeared over head and transformed into a copy of the Tornado. "You're mine you weak little fox!" Metal Rouge flew downward. "You think you can defeat us?" Metal Shadow sped over next to them. "Bring on the ultimate lifeform!"  
  
Sonic and his friends stared at the copies of themselves. "OK take the ones you look like and attack!" Metal Sonic sped towards Sonic who jumped over him and hit the Metal Hedgehog with a homing attack when he turned around. Sonic ran to the left and grabbed a ring to keep himself from getting hurt. Metal Sonic aimed for him with his blaster and almost hit Sonic who ran and grabbed two more rings. Metal Sonic just barely missed Sonic with a homing attack and Sonic hit him with a fire somersault.  
  
Knuckles and his Metal counterpart were fighting each other with their fist. Knuckles scored a hit on his Metal version and proceeded to climb up the cliff face and hit Metal Knuckles with a drill dive. "You're good Echidna, too bad we're almost invincible!" Metal Knuckles jumped and scored an uppercut on Knuckles sending him backward. Knuckles ran and grabbed two rings to keep himself from getting hurt. He turned around and was nailed and he went scrambling for his now scattered rings.  
  
Tails was having a shoot out with his counterpart. He was shooting his Vulcan cannon at his opponent who was gaining the upper hand. Tails got a lock and got close and released a missile. "Argggh! You can hurt me fox boy but you can't destroy me!" Metal Tails also released a missile into Tails Tornado and began to charge his power laser.  
  
Rouge kicked her Metal counterpart and hit her with a Hip Drop. Metal Rouge kicked her opponent in the stomach and hit her with a dive. Rouge hit her opponent with a Black Wing attack and she grabbed a ring and kicked her opponent. "You're puny attacks cant stop us!" Yelled Metal Rouge as she kicked the real Rouge.  
  
Amy spun around and hit her Metal version with her hammer. The Metal Amy swung at her with her hammer and knocked her back. "You and your boyfriend are pathetic! You'll be easy kills!" Amy stared at her Metal opponent with rage in her eyes. "Don't you dare insult Sonic like that!" She charged and nailed her with her hammer. "Better, you may be a challenge yet." Metal Amy said coldly at her opponent as she started swinging her opponent.  
  
Shadow wasn't doing very well against his opponent. 'Curse this Amnesia! If I hadn't of lost my memory I would be doing better than this!' He mentally yelled at himself. He hit a homing attack on his opponent but it hardly hurt him. Metal Shadow stared at his opponent. "I was programmed with your moves so I could beat you, but this isn't what I was expecting! You're pathetic! And you're supposed to be the ultimate lifeform!" Metal Shadow fired his blaster at him and knocked him off the cliff causing Shadow to land on his head, hard. Metal Shadow walked towards him and grabbed the Chaos Emerald form him.  
  
Metal Sonic flew above the battleground, "We've got what we came for! Let's get out of here!" The other Metals activated their jets and flew off. The battered Sonic got up and looked around. "Are you guys all right?" Tails looked towards Sonic, "I'm all right but that laser blast disabled my motor relays, this thing needs to get back to the garage." Amy stumbled over, "Bruised and cut but all right." She looked at sonic and let out a small yell. "Sonic you're bleeding!" The blue Hedgehog had a large cut on his back that was bleeding badly. "Metal Sonic took off one of his smaller quills and slashed me with it, that hurt like hell."  
  
Knuckles and Rouge walked over, "We're all right but they got our Emeralds!" Sonic looked down at the ground. "He got mine too." He looked to Amy who looked down as did Tails. "Where's Shadow?" Knuckles walked off and a few minutes later he came back with an unconscious Shadow. "It looks like he hit his head pretty hard, he's out cold." Sonic and Amy looked at each other, this could bring his memory back, but would he remember what happened when he was amnesiac? They waited for the GUN dropship to arrive and take them to a hospital, and some answer the question burning in their minds. 


	7. Memories regained

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Sonic and his friends were looking at Shadow. He was just starting to wake up after being knocked out by Metal Shadow. "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital Shadow, you got knocked out by Metal Shadow." "Where is he? He'll pay for that pathetic comment!" Shadow jumped out and nearly fell down but Knuckles caught him. "Easy Shadow, you're gonna be dizzy for three days so stay I bed." "Shadow you remember what happened when you where amnesiac?" "Yes, I remember everything." "How did you survive the fall?" "I Chaos Controlled, but in mid atmosphere it makes you weak." "Come on guys let's go Shadow needs his rest."  
  
Sonic and his friends went o leave when Shadow spoke, "Sonic, Amy, can I talk with you two for a minute?" Sonic and Amy told them they would catch up in a minute and spoke to Shadow. "I'm sure you know that I might have feelings for Maria." "We did, we hoped you would remember what happened while amnesiac because of this" "Well I was hoping I could get some, dating advice. It was one of the things I wasn't taught on ARK." Amy spoke up, "All we can recommend is that you be yourself." "Be myself? But she is in love with amnesiac Shadow and not ultimate lifeform Shadow." Sonic spoke next, "Trust us, she will love you no matter which Shadow you are." "Thank you, I'll remember that for when I next see her, after we take care of Eggman." Sonic and Amy smiled at him, glad that he now had found a peaceful way to live, and that he had found love. As they left he poke up again, "A little advice, never have a training session with Omochao, it definitely isn't a good thing." They laughed at walked out.  
  
Metal Sonic and Eggman were overseeing the construction of several water wheels. They were going to use them to power up the Death Egg. "Unfortunately it will take a week to power this thing up even with the solar panels on the islands surface." "A week Metal Sonic? But we will surely be found by then!" "It's possible sir, but we are in the middle of the ocean surrounded by islands so that will by us time. And they are going to be in the hospital for four days so we should be ready by the time they find us." "Lets hope so my creation, because if they find this place before we're ready we will be beaten!" The water wheels were spinning now creating power that was being fed into the large ship. "Trust me sir, we will succeed."  
  
Metal Sonic led Eggman to a room with a large power conduit. Metal Sonic took the light blue Chaos Emerald and placed it in a small pedestal. "With this we not only have more energy for the ship but we are more energy efficient. Now where we would only have a months worth of energy this will allow us to go without energy for four months." "With just one Chaos Emerald this ship can go four months without a recharge?" "Yes doctor, four months, no recharging." Eggman smiled to himself, now they would be able to conquer the planet without fear of losing too much energy. 


	8. Launch site found

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Sonic and his friends had done a lot of scouting over the past three days. They had almost finished all the islands in this ocean. Sonic looked to his right and noticed a very large clearing on one of them. "Tails turn right and use your magnifier to get a good look at that island." Tails did so and noticed a large construction site and an egg like ship in the middle. "There's a construction site down there and an egg shaped ship! I think we've got him! Hold on cause I'm heading there full speed!" Sonic and his friends held on for dear life trying to stay on the Tornado since it was moving so fast.  
  
"Metal Tails to Eggman." "Eggman here go ahead." "I've picked up an object headed here at a high speed. I belive that Sonic and the others have found us." "Is the Death Egg fully charged?" "It will be in a few minutes. I'm deploying the badniks to slow them down." "Make sure there is extra security by the hanger I don't want them to get into one of our troop transports and sneaking onboard!" "Understood, Metal Tails out"  
  
Sonic and his friends were a little shook up from the speed of the Tornado. "Tails please don't do that again you damn near gave me a heart attack!" "Sorry Sonic but I had to. The new Death Egg is almost fully charged and if we don't get there in time we'll lose him!" "All right here's the plan, me and Shadow will distract security so you guys can get through easier. Knuckles, you and Rouge will try and find the hanger and secure a shuttle in case he launches, Tails you and Amy can sneak in and take out some security and assist in finding the hanger." Everyone nodded and went off to their respective missions.  
  
Sonic and Shadow found a lot of security around the launch site. "Eggman sure is prepared this time!" "He definitely is Sonic, but he can't stop us!" Shadow homing attacked some badniks in the air while Sonic took out quite a bit of ground forces. They entered a building and saw Metal Sonic piloting one of Eggman's egg ships. He launched some bombs at them and fired some bullets. Shadow jumped up and nailed him with a homing attack. Using the distraction Sonic nailed him and Shadow did the same. After Sonic hit him for the eighth time the egg ship crashed and Metal Sonic flew towards the Death Egg.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge were having a very tough time trying to get into the hanger. There were a lot of badniks around the place so they were using their special attacks. Rouge used her Black Wing and destroyed about ten badniks and used a hip drop to destroy five more. Knuckles used his thunder arrow and destroyed about six badniks but there were still many more. "Knuckles to Tails, it's getting pretty hot here so could you help us?" "Roger that, me and Amy are on our way!"  
  
Tails and Amy were quickly making their way through the armies of badniks. Tails was taking out everyone in front of them with his missiles and Amy took out whatever was left or what was behind them. They found the hangar and saw Knuckles and Rouge almost completely surrounded. Tails locked on to twenty of them and destroyed them. Amy jumped in and started swinging her hammer at every badnik in sight. Eventually the badniks ran into the hangar and the four who were quickly joined by Sonic and Shadow got into a shuttle.  
  
They looked out the hangar doors and saw the Death Egg launching and it was firing like crazy at GUN Aerial units. Sonic took the controls and flew towards the massive ship. When they got close it started firing at them. "It looks like Eggman knows we're in here! Hold on!" Sonic fired the boosters and made it to one of the ships hangars before its door closed.  
  
As soon as the ship stopped it's upward movement Sonic looked out a window and saw stars. "He's taken this thing into space! He must have a massive weapon of some sort built into this thing!" Tails quickly activated his sensors and examined them. "The eyes on the ship are actually large laser cannons, they have enough firepower to destroy entire cities. We're going to have too get the Chaos Emeralds from the Metals and destroy some of the power conduits." "All right here's the plan, me and Shadow are going after security and to look for our counterparts. Tails you find one of the main power conduits and destroy it. Knuckles and Rouge, you two find your counterparts and take the Emeralds and see if you can get the last three pieces of the Master Emerald. Amy you take on your counterpart, after we're finished we find Eggman beat him and destroy this ship!" Everyone agreed and headed for their respective missions. 


	9. Sonic & Shadow

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Sonic was speeding through the halls of the massive Death Egg. It was similar to what it was like the previous times he had been on it. There were a lot of hallways with loops and corkscrews and tunnels that were so narrow he had to curl up. And there were also lots of warp tubes and giant leaps he had to make.  
  
Sonic ran through a corkscrew and into a large group of badniks. He jumped away from them and used his Sonic Wind attack to destroy them. He turned as a large door opened next to him. He ran through and ran down a long straight hallway with a lot of dash plates. At the end was a large room filled with crates. He heard the sound of jets and Metal Sonic hovered in the middle of the room. "Trying to spoil our plans Sonic? You know it's useless, we are invincible with the Chaos Emeralds."  
  
"You may think so but I'm going to prove you wrong!" He ran at Metal Sonic and used a Homing attack, which was blocked by Metal Sonic's Black Shield. Metal Sonic flew downwards but Sonic ran away and hit him in the side with a Fire Somersault. "Well met Sonic, but you can only do very minimal damage to me." Metal Sonic fired his blaster at Sonic who was hit and lost his rings, which prevented him from being hurt. He ran and grabbed two of them and once again avoided a charge from Metal Sonic. Sonic tried using a Homing Attack but it was once again blocked.  
  
Metal Sonic tried using his large weight to crush Sonic but he rolled out of the way and tripped him with a Somersault. Sonic jumped up and nailed Metal Sonic with three bounces before he got up again. Sonic ran in front of some metal crates and when Metal Sonic charged he got out of the way. Metal Sonic slammed into the crates and sailed into a nearby wall. Metal Sonic was dazed and Sonic hit him with a Homing Attack and one of his quills cut Metal Sonic's left shoulder a little.  
  
Metal Sonic grabbed the arm in pain and flew at Sonic he side stepped and nailed Metal Sonic with a Somersault. The attack damaged the arm much more and he yelled in pain. Sonic hit him with a Homing Attack and took the arm completely off. Metal Sonic grabbed his harm and turned around in time to see Sonic coming at his head using a full force Homing Attack. The blow hit him hard and deactivated him from the damage to his brain unit. Sonic took the Blue Emerald from Metal Sonic's stomach and spoke to his radio. "Shadow I've got the emerald from Metal Sonic, any luck yet?" "Not yet but I'm sure I'm getting close."  
  
  
  
Shadow was also speeding through the Death Egg. He ran into a bumper and was bounced down a long hallway and hit a ring container with 5 rings in it. He noticed some robots lined up so he Homing Attacked them and got to a high ledge. He ran and hit several dash plates and sped through some loops. He used his Light Dash and collected twenty rings and landed in a large room.  
  
He heard a metallic voice above him speaks, "Ready to die Shadow?" Metal Shadow stepped in and tried to use a Homing Attack but Shadow dodged and hit him in the head with a Homing Attack. He used his Fire Somersault and tripped Metal Shadow and hit him with another Homing Attack. Metal Shadow fired his blaster but Shadow dodged the shots and hit him with a Homing Attack. "How is this possible? You were a weakling when we last met!" "I've regained my memories thanks to you, so now you can get ready to be deactivated!"  
  
Shadow used his Somersault again and hit Metal Shadow with a Homing attack. Metal Shadow jumped in the air and before he bounced on Shadow he was nailed by a Homing Attack which knocked him out of the sky and into a pile of crates. Shadow used his Chaos Spear and cut up and deactivated Metal Shadow. He took out the Chaos Emerald and turned on his radio. "Sonic I've got the Chaos Emerald." "Good. Rendezvous with me and wait for the others." "Copy that, Shadow out." 


	10. Knuckles & Rouge

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Knuckles was climbing some metals walls inside the Death Egg. He was searching for the last three pieces of the Master Emerald, and his Metal counterpart. He reached the top and glided to another platform. He was fired at by a turret which he destroyed using his Thunder Arrow. He climbed to the top of another platform and fell down a pit. At the bottom a large fan blew him away. He was blown into a room and in it was Metal Knuckles.  
  
"Looking for these?" he asked holding three pieces of a large jewel. "Give those back to me!" "If you want them you'll have to fight me!" Metal Knuckles swung at the red Echidna but he ducked and got Metal Knuckles with an upper cut. Knuckles ran and climbed a wall and was followed by Metal Knuckles. He let go and nailed the robot with a Drill Dive, which caused the machine to land on the ground hard.  
  
The two started throwing punches, which they kept blocking. Knuckles eventually got one in and started pummeling the machine. Metal Knuckles went to jet out but Knuckles used his Thunder Arrow at the right time and nailed the robot. Metal Knuckles screamed and fell to the ground deactivated. Knuckles took the Chaos Emerald and restored the Master Emerald. "Knuckles to Sonic I've taken out my counterpart and restored the Master Emerald." "Gotcha, return to the rendezvous point."  
  
Rouge was also climbing and gliding through the Death Egg. She encountered a group on badniks and took out most of them with a Black Wing attack. She took out the rest and ran down a winding hallway filled with badniks shooting at her. She barely escaped getting hit and was blown down a hallway by a large fan. She landed in a room with Metal Rouge.  
  
"You think you're a treasure hunter? You couldn't eve get the Chaos Emeralds let alone the Master Emerald." "Just shut up and fight impostor!" The two started delivering kicks to each other each one making the same moves. Rouge got tired and ran and used her Hip Drop. Metal Rouge was knocked down and was immediately hit with a flurry of kicks. Metal Rouge climbed a wall and Rouge followed her. Metal Rouge jumped and used a drill dive causing Rouges rings to go in every direction. She quickly grabbed five of them and went back to her fighting.  
  
She used another Hip Drop and used her Black Wing on Metal Rouge. The dazed machine got up and was hit by another flurry of kicks. Rouge used a final Hip Drop and deactivated the machine. "This is Rouge I've got the Emerald." "Good job now all we need is Tails and Amy to get the last three Chaos Emeralds and we're ready for Eggman!" 


	11. Tails & Amy

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Tails was shooting his way through the Death Egg. The security in his area was most likely triple since he was after one of the main energy conduits. He locked on to about fifteen badniks and destroyed them and a few others. He landed on a platform, which took him on a rail through a large open area filled with reprogrammed GUN robots. He landed in a new area with the conduit. He locked on and destroyed the energy conduit and several dozen smaller ones. He noticed a pedestal and in it was a Chaos Emerald.  
  
He took it and heard a large metal thing heading towards him, Metal Tails. "Drop the Chaos Emerald Fox boy!" "You'll have to fight me if you want it!" Tails started firing his Vulcan cannon at the mecha and scratched his armor. He locked on and used a missile on it creating a large black mark on it. Metal Tails returned fire with a missile and scratched the Tornado's armor. Metal Tails got close and used his Vulcan and another missile. Tails turned to him and used his fully charged laser cannon. The mecha was badly damaged and it was deactivated. Tails used his metal claw arm he installed in the Tornado and picked up the Chaos Emerald. "I've got two of the Chaos Emeralds Sonic!" "Good job Tails! Now get here so we can get Eggman once Amy arrives."  
  
Amy was swinging her hammer like mad at every badnik in the area. The security was great and she thought it was because the others had got their Chaos Emeralds. She just had to get the one her counterpart had and get to the rendezvous. She ran down a hill and swung at the badniks in her way. She ran onto a dash plate and entered a room with Metal Amy.  
  
"Your friends have done well, it's too bad they are going to die." "Sorry but we die hard!" Amy swung her hammer and sent the robot backwards a few feet. Metal Amy got up and swung her hammer but Amy dodged and hit her again. Metal Amy jumped and slammed he hammer at Amy who barely avoided being hit. Metal Amy took another swung and hit Amy who ran to get her lost rings. Metal Amy charged at her but Amy ducked and the machine went into some crates.  
  
Amy grabbed two rings and swung at Metal Amy who was knocked into a wall. The machine got up and swung again but Amy dodged and swung again. This time Metal Amy had trouble standing. Amy swung with all her strength and deactivated the machine. She walked over and grabbed the Chaos Emerald and activated her radio. "I've got the Emerald Sonic!" "Good job now get here so we can take down Eggman!" 


	12. The showdown

Disclaimer: I only own my fan made characters the rest belong to Sega.  
  
Sonic and his friends had met near the center of the Death Egg. They had recovered all seven Chaos Emeralds and were now going to face Eggman. The approached a large cylinder when a machine came out. The machine looked like Eggman, it had black legs and a red top part and a gray face with Eggman's features and arms that ended in cannons. "So you've made it this far, you are good. But now you all will be destroyed!" spoke Eggman from inside the mecha.  
  
Two cannons appeared on his shoulders, which fired at the group. Sonic used his Sonic Wind on it but the energy from the attack was absorbed. Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge Used their energy attacks but they were absorbed. The large cannons charged up and released two huge blast at the group. Shadow ran next to Sonic and spoke to him. "I've got an idea." "What is it Shadow?" "I think that if I turn into Hyper Shadow I can use the energy of the Chaos Emeralds to overload his mecha and destroy it!" "Good idea, how many rings do you have? "A minutes worth, but I can detect more inside that chamber." "All right everyone give Shadow your Chaos Emeralds!"  
  
The group did so and Shadow used them. He gained the energy of all seven Chaos Emeralds and became the super strong Hyper Shadow. "If you want to fight me come in here Shadow!" Shadow followed Eggman into the large cylinder and his friends watched as he was sealed in with Eggman. Shadow charged and charged Eggman slightly. He used it again but unfortunately the energy was discharged when the cannons fired. He charged it again and when the fired he went behind Eggman and smashed into the backpack.  
  
Eggman was mad when he did this. "You are not going to beat me Shadow!" "Think again you jerk!" Shadow repeated this and now Eggman was infuriated. When Shadow went for the third smash Eggman fired his shoulder cannons. Shadow dodged them and destroyed the backpack and the shield. He noticed he was down to thirty rings so he smashed some consoles and found thirty more bringing his total to sixty.  
  
He charged Eggman's mecha three more times and the mecha collapsed in the middle of the room. Shadow heard a strange sound and went over and saw a timer had been activated. Sonic and his friends shielded their eyes when the cylinder exploded. Sonics face turned to one of horror, "Shadow!" His scream went unanswered. Tails used his scopes to survey the area. "I don't see him, he's dead." The group lowered their heads as a sign of respect for Shadow. "We've got to get out of here now guys! The Death Eggs core is overloading! We've got three minutes and thirty seconds before this place blows, mark!" The group climbed on the Tornado's car mode and drove toward the hangar where the stolen shuttle was parked.  
  
The group got in the shuttle and exited the ships hangar. "Tails how much fuel do we have left in this thing?" "Not much Sonic, we can't use a large speed boost to get away if we want to make it back, but we can get out of the blast area, we just have to hang on because of the shockwave." Amy looked out the window and noticed some egg shaped pods flying away from the Death Egg. "What are those?" "They must be escape pods, we better have GUN check them out when we get back."  
  
Knuckles also looked out and saw something fly out the side of the ship. "Tails can you see what that is." Tails activated his copes and looked at the object. When he saw what it was his face lit up. "It's Shadow!" Sonic immediately depressurized the back chamber and opened the ramp, and closed it and repressurized the room when he got in. "Hang on guys cause the Death Eggs gonna blow!" The group buckled themselves into the seats and held tightly onto the arms. When the Death Egg blew the ship was sent spinning out of control with Sonic and Tails trying to stabilize the shuttle. They all looked at Shadow who had now returned to his normal form and with the Chaos Emeralds. "How'd you survive?" "I was in my super form when it blew so I grabbed some rings and flew out and made a beeline for the shuttle."  
  
The communicator started beeping and Tails answered it. "This is the president, congratulations on a job well done! Are you all OK?" "Yes sir we're all right, we noticed some escape pods when we flew away, you better have GUN check them out." "Will do Sonic, now you guys can get a good long rest, you've earned it. The ship landed on Earth and since it was late at night the all went to sleep for the night. The next evening the group had a meeting to discuss what to do with the Chaos Emeralds. "OK we're each gonna take one to guard, that way if Eggman or his Metals come back they will have a hard time getting them.  
  
Sonic took the blue Chaos Emerald, Amy took the Light Blue. Knuckles took the Red Emerald and Rouge took the Purple one. Tails took the Yellow one and Shadow the Green Emerald. "It looks like we've got an extra Chaos Emerald." He said holding the Gray Emerald. Shadow walked up and took it. "I think I know a place where it'll be safe." He then ran out towards the edge of the city. Omochao floated up and spoke, I think I have a pretty good idea of where he's taking it. The others nodded also having a good idea of where he was taking it.  
  
Shadow had entered the woods and was almost to his destination, Maria's house. He was sneaking so she wouldn't hear him, he wanted this to be a surprise. He looked in a window and saw she was watching TV, most likely the six o' clock news. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. When she opened the door she smiled and her face lit up, "Shadow!" She jumped at him and put him in a big hug, which he returned. "I told you I would come back didn't I?" "That you did, are those Chaos Emeralds?" She asked seeing the two gems. "Yes, we had an extra so I thought I would give one to you." He handed her the Gray Emerald and she looked at it. "Thank you Shadow, it's beautiful. Now come in and tell me what happened on your adventure." She led him in and they started talking about his adventure.  
  
Sonic and Amy were in bed ready to go to sleep. "I'm happy for Shadow, he's one lucky guy." "That he is Amy, that he is. And I bet that Mary was happy when he gave her the Emerald." "I'll bet, she must have loved that." "I bet she did, now let's get some sleep." He kissed her and they quickly went to sleep. Shadow was in a similar position. He had been talking with Maria since he got there and he was ready for some sleep. And this time Maria let him sleep with her. She was next to him and was looking at the Chaos Emerald. "I have to thank you again Shadow, it's very beautiful." "It is, it's as beautiful as you." They stared into each other's eyes and kissed each other on the lips and went to sleep.  
  
On an island in the ocean a metal Blue Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, awoke. Fortunately the GUN scouts had not come here yet, so no one knew he was active. He looked in the escape pods around him, all the other Metals were intact. He grabbed his severed left arm and held it up to the night sky and yelled, "I will have my revenge on you Sonic! We all will have our revenge!" 


End file.
